


Family time

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Family time, Fluff, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: It's fun to have kids. Especially when they want to spend time with their parents :D
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	Family time

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another fic about them. This time with their kid :D

The sun slowly began to emerge from behind the horizon, illuminating the forest and morning mist. The animals woke up slowly and the birds chirped happily. Small water communities reflected the sun's rays.

The young gumiho smiled and looked around curiously. She waved her red tails and her dark red ears twitched at the tiniest sound.  
She turned around and almost kicked the door from its hinges.  
She made her way to the king-sized bed and jumped on it.

"Wake up! Mum, you promised to show me the forest in the morning!"

Two figures on the bed groaned and one of them sat up "Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm up" 

"Yeah!" The young girl jumped from the bed and waited for her mum to join her on the balcony.

Leona yawned and scratched her head. She glanced back at her wife who smiled at her "Mornin', Ahri" she leaned down to kiss her head.

Ahri stretched and tickled Leona's ribs "Monrin' to you too, love"

Leona chuckled and rubbed their noses together "You coming with us?"

Ahri nodded "Yes, sweetie. I'll be joining you in a moment"

The Solari nodded and headed for the bathroom. After a few moments, she went to the balcony where her daughter was waiting. She leaned against the railing and gazed around.

Her daughter nudged her "Mum, is it always so beautiful in early mornings?" She gaped at the forest where the mist was playing with the wind. 

Leona patted her daughter's head "Not always. Only when the Sun is up and the air is slightly humid. All of this is our home" She looked at her daughter "And I want you to learn to respect it. If you'll respect it, it will also respect you" She felt her little one cuddle close to her.

"But mummy, the forest can be also mean. What about wolves or bears?" She pondered for a moment.

Leona smiled at that but before she could respond, she saw Ahri approaching them. Her wife hugged their daughter and put her on her shoulders. The young girl laughed happily. 

"This is a perfectly good question" Ahri wrapped her tail around her daughter's waist to steady her "You see, animals are not really fond of people. For them, we people, are wild and dangerous. We take the food from their territory so they think we are bad" She glanced at Leona who nodded "But as mommy said, if we are to respect the forest, we shall first learn to respect others"

The girl stared at the forest with deep thought "Then I will respect it! Just like you two do!" She jumped from Ahri's shoulders and hugged them. Leona chuckled warmly. Her daughter was a real cuddle bug.

"Now, go play, Dawn. But please be..." Ahri couldn't finish when her daughter did this for her.

"Be careful and don't go far into the forest" Dawn giggled. 

Her parents nodded at her before she sprinted off to play. She was so young and so lively. A little bit of troublemaker but also very adorable. Half Solari, half gumiho. She inherited her mother ears and tails but got their red colours from Leona. 

Leona leaned against the railing "You know... she's just like me when I was younger. Always eager to discover something" She chuckled "But I assume you were also like that when you were young, no?" She kissed her wife's hand.

Ahri snorted "I was way worse. I wanted to see everything and couldn't stay in one place"

Leona shook her head and took Ahri in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and let her wife cuddle closer "Now that we are awake. What plans do we have? Go back to sleep or go find Dawn?"

Ahri pondered for a moment "Let's go find Dawn. Best to keep an eye on her"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was almost completely awake. Butterflies and bees flew over the flowers. The fish swam in a small stream and the frogs howled merrily. Birds chirping could be heard from the trees...  
Dawn jumped over a huge log that lay above a small stream and grinned. She was getting better at jumping. Soon she'll be able to jump over that small chasm where the water had washed away the ground.

Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching but she relaxed after a few second "Mum Leona! Mum Ahri!" She moved to her parents who just appeared from behind the bush.

Leona laughed when her daughter began to circle her while waving her red tail. Ahri grinned at her daughter's antics.  
She stopped circling her parents and grinned at them. 

"The last one washes the dishes for a week!" Ahri exclaimed while running deeper into the wood, Leona and Dawn right behind her. 

Two foxes had an advantage over the Solari as they were fast and agile. But Leona could tell they were slowing down so she could catch up them.  
And she was grateful for that. Very.  
They raced until they reached the old tree in the clearing. Leona was panting heavily but she was not the last one. She overtook her daughter and wife. She didn't know how, but you don't look in the teeth of the gift horse.

"I won!" She triumphantly held her arm up before leaning against the tree "Phew, this proves I'm not getting younger"

Ahri approached her and kissed her tenderly. Dawn made a face and it made her parents chortle. The vixen kissed her wife's cheek softly before ruffling her daughter's hair.

"So... who's going to wash the dishes? I mean, I was last so..." She began but Ahri interrupted her.

"It's ok, sweetie. Let's agree that everyone will do the dishes after themselves?" Ahri consoled her child.

Dawn beamed at her mum before jumping happily "Deal!" She lunged at Leona and hugged her closely. 

Her mum stumbled a little but returned the hug none the less. She ruffled Dawn's hair and poked her ear.  
Ahri smiled at the sight. This was the precious moments where she wouldn't worry about Dawn's future or her grades. Just enjoy their company for all it was worth.

"Mum! You're messing up my hair!" Dawn tried to break free from Leona's clutches but the woman was stronger.

"Never! Feel the wrath of the Sun monster! Raaawr!" She wrapped her arms around Dawn's waist and spun her, the girl laughing happily.  
She let go of her daughter and watched her run to Ahri who hugged her closely, promising protection from the 'monster'. Leona chuckled and approached her family before gently hugging them. She pulled them on the grass so they all would lie down under the big tree. She let Dawn nestle against her and lazily wrapped an arm around the girl while also embracing her wife.  
They all looked at the sky, sometimes pointing out familiar shapes in the clouds. 

"That one looks like a rabbit!" Dawn pointed at the cloud "See its fluffy tail?! How cool!"

"And I spy with my little eye... A bird!" AHri giggled when her daughter tried to look at the tree" No, silly. I mean the clouds"

"Oooohhh" Dawn wrapped her tails around her parents while also placing them under their heads so they would be comfortable "And I spy with my little eye... Ummm... I think it's a bear... no, it's a guinea pig!" She aimed at the slightly grey cloud.

Leona looked Ahri and smiled when the vixen kissed her nose. She rubbed their noses together and the fox woman sighed contently. 

"I love you, guys" She said while reaching over Leona to pat her daughter.

"We love you too" Leona whispered sleepily. She glanced at her daughter who was already falling asleep. She pulled her closer.

"She's almost asleep..." Ahri murmured quietly.

Leona only nodded and let Ahri rest her head against her shoulder. The Solari kissed her wife's nose and got comfortable. A small nap won't hurt. Besides, they are here, together. And that's all that matters.


End file.
